Back to Town
by G-nade
Summary: So Flaky comes back to Happy Tree Town after being gone for 11 years and doesn't want to be remembered until she meets two childhood friends she left behind when she left but will everything go the way she wants it to
1. Fay comes back

**Okay so the characters are human and not animals and I'm giving them human names first story so be nice lol or dont **

**Cuddles: Cody**

**Toothy: Tommy**

**Giggles: Gallia**

**Petunia: Petunia**

**Lumpy: Langston**

**Shifty: Sean**

**Lifty: Luke**

**Flippy: Fillip**

**Splendid: Spencer**

**Sniffles: Sheldon**

**Pops: Paul (first name)**

**Cub: Cal**

**Cro-Marmot: Mr. Marm**

**Lammy: Lanna**

**Truffles(yes he's in here): Tristen**

**Nutty: Nathan**

**Russel: Russel**

**Flaky: Fay**

**Mime: Maddox**

**Mole: Mr. Magnus**

**Handy: Harrison**

**Disco Bear: Darek Brian**

"Ugh Mom Dad why do we have to come back here?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, "Flaky" we got a new job here and didn't you say you had friends here?" My Parents asked.

Hi my name is Fay and "Flaky" is just a nickname I got from my friends before my parents and I left Happy Valley.

"Mom that was 11 years ago I doubt they even remember me," I said.

"Fay!" My mom said looking at me irately.

"What it's not like they would even want to," I added under my breath.

"Fay would you please just get out of the house for a little your mother and I need to unpack," My dad said.

"Okay fine," I said.

As I walked out of the house I decided to go to the park I knew this town had it was always calm there. As I got closer to the park I saw that the town hadn't changed much in the 11 years I had been gone. That's when I reached the big oak tree in the middle of the park and sat down by the trunk and tried to relax.

(Maybe no one remembers me that would be nice) I thought.

"Hey Petunia what are you doing today?" a pink haired girls wearing a pink bow in her hair and has a white t-shirt and a pink skirt on said to Petunia a girl in a blue sweater over a black shirt with jeans on.

"Not much just some shopping," Petunia replied.

Now normally I would just ignore the conversation of others and not eavesdrop but it was just so quite out I didn't have anything else to do.

"Hey!" The pink haired girl called out to me.

"O-oh um hi," I said a bit nervous seeing as both of them came up to me.

"Hi my names Gallia and this is my friend Petunia," Gallia said.

"H-hi I'm Fay," I said nervously still hoping that no one would remember me.

"Fay what a pretty name!" Gallia said giggling.

"O-oh thanks "Giggles"," I said to Gallia.

"Giggles?" Gallia asked confused.

"Just a nickname," I said smiling.

"Oh thanks um hey want to come with us shopping at the mall?" Gallia asked.

"Sure," I said.

Now as I walked with the two girls I learned what I had forgot about them.

"So tells us about you now!" Giggles exclaimed bored from just talking about herself.

"Yeah Fay we really want to know more about you!" Petunia begged.

"Okay well I used to live here 11 years ago before my parents and I moved to another town for a job but they just accepted another job here," I said.

"Boo that's so boring!" Gallia said pouting at me.

"Yeah tells us more about _you_!" Petunia said nudging Gallia.

"Well I'm a big scaredy-cat, I like to read and playing sports, I also like to spend my time just relaxing and doing nothing," I said avoiding eye contact.

"OMG SO COOL!" Gallia screamed.

"Gallia be quitter please people are staring!" Petunia said frowning.

*ring**ring* my phone started ringing as we just went out of the shop we were at.

"Hello oh hey Mom," I said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Oh just hanging out with some friends" I replied.

"Oh okay be back at 8:00 sharp!" She said.

"Who was that?" Gallia asked.

"Oh no one "Giggles"," I said.

That's when I saw my favorite drink shop and I begged the others if we could go there.

"Okay," Gallia said smiling.

"I'm up for it too," Petunia said.

That's when we went to the shop.

"So Fay where are you going to school at?" Gallia asked me as she scooped some of the whipped cream from the top of her milkshake off in her spoon as she ate it.

"Oh I'm going to Happy Valley High!" I said smiling as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh cool the two of us too," Petunia chimed in.

"Oh crap its already 6 sorry guys I gotta go!" Gallia exclaimed.

"Bye!" Petunia and I said simultaneously.

"Well where now?" Petunia asked.

"Umm how about the toy shop?" I asked.

"Sure," She said smiling.

As we walked off to the toy shop I said by to the shop owner Mr. Marm.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO CUTE!" I exclaimed as I saw a red porcupine stuffed animal.

"These all are!" Petunia said smiling as she got a blue skunk.

"I'm gonna get this one for Gallia," I said as I picked out a pink chipmunk with a red bow tie in its hair.

"You know it's her birthday on Monday," Petunia said.

That's when we bought our stuffed animals and both chipped in for Gallia's.

"Well see you Monday!" I said as Petunia and I left.

The weekend wasn't that interesting all I did was eat, sleep, and watch some sports shows.

*knock**knock*"Hey Fay you there," a peculiarly chipper voice called through my house door.

"Yeah Gallia what's up," I said as I opened the door and let Fay in.

"Well I'm gonna walk to school with you and Petunia!" She said dragging me out the door with only a granola bar in my mouth and my school stuff.

"Okay so in school the principle is really I mean really nice!" Gallia said smiling.

"Okay so what's his name?" I asked.

"Mr. Langston," Petunia said.

"We'll wait for you out here!" Gallia and Petunia said.

"Um h-hello is Mr. Langston in here?" I asked.

"Yes and who might you be?" Mr. Langston asked.

Now Mr. Langston was a tall man he had two yellow highlights on both sides of his blue hair but they were only in the sides in front of his side burns.

"Um I'm Fay the new girl," I said.

"Oh well welcome to Happy Tree High here's your schedule and just come to me if you need anything," He said smiling as I left.

"Hey you guys were right he is really nice!" I said.

"What'd we tell you?" They said simultaneously.

"Now let me see your school schedule!" Gallia said smiling heavily.

As she checked my schedule her smile started fading really fast.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"She has all classes with Fillip!" Gallia said.

(FILLIP!) I thought.


	2. Friends Forever

(Hopefully he doesn't remember me) I thought hopefully.

"Wait she also has classes with Spencer so she should be fine!" Petunia chimed in smiling.

(Oh dear lord hopefully neither of them remembers much about me!) I thought.

"Well we have to get going so see you during break time!" Petunia and Gallia said as they walked off.

When I got to class I saw almost no one was there yet except for a blonde probably Cody, the skater boy, and Tommy, the I can calm a room down easily guy, so to my liking no Fillip or Spencer.

I took my seat as Cody and Tommy talked to each other when the bell rang and everyone came in.

"Okay kids we have a new student here would Fay please stand up and say something about herself to the class," Mr. Maddox asked.

As I stood up I could see both spencer and Fillip but luckily they weren't paying much attention to me.

"So Fay what do you like to do in your free time?" Mr. Maddox asked.

"Well I like playing sports and hanging out with friends," I said.

That's when Cody looked at me and started paying attention to what I was saying.

"So what sports do you like?" Mr. Maddox asked me.

"Well I like baseball, and soccer," I said as I went back to my seat I noticed everyone staring at me which made me feel a bit self-conscious.

"Okay class today we will be studying about cells and organelles!" Mr. Maddox announced.

That's when a note landed on my desk. As I unfolded it I saw someone's neat handwriting so it couldn't have been Cody's it read *hey would you meet me at the park after school today*.

That's when I put it in my pack and wrote down notes for the rest of class. When the bell rang I tried to bolt out of that room faster than I have ever tried before. When I got to my locker I saw Gallia and Petunia in my mirror.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much just waiting for you to finish so we can show you around," Petunia said.

"Oh well I'm done so we can go right now!" I said as I saw Spencer and Fillip coming down the hallway.

"'Kay lets go to the Cafeteria first!" Gallia said hungrily.

As we walked away I saw Spencer and Fillip following us slowly acting like they were going to Cafeteria as well.

(Darn it why is Gallia so loud!) I thought.

As we entered the Cafeteria I didn't see Spencer and Fillip which I was glad about.

"So Fay what job did your parents get?" Petunia asked me.

"Oh well they got jobs for that big business line of clothes so they won't be home often," I said.

"Must get lonely," Petunia said sadly.

"Yeah sometimes," I said trying hard not to make it sound sad but I failed.

"Well we can come over if you want us to," Gallia offered.

"That'd be great!" I said smiling.

Funny how I thought this would be just like the first time I was here when I had almost no friends. That's when the twins Sean and Luke joined us.

"Hey Gallia, Petunia, Fay how are you guys?" Sean asked.

"Not much "Shifty"," I told Sean.

""Shifty?"" He asked.

"Nickname stupid!" Gallia said.

"Well how about you shut your face!" Sean yelled at Gallia.

"Do you have an off switch!" Petunia asked annoyed.

"Yeah but you'll have to find it you ready for that!" Sean asked her smiling.

"Actually I would!" Petunia said as she kissed Sean and then pulling away as he stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what the HECK WAS THAT!" He yelled as he stared at her in shock.

"Oh just shut up," She said smiling.

"Wow Sean can't even take a kiss," Luke said as he lifted up the safe he was carrying with him.

""Lifty!"" I said as I saw this.

"Well breaks over we have to get to class," Gallia announced.

"See ya guys," I said as I headed for my next classes which weren't all that interesting.

That's when I headed to the big oak tree in the middle of the park when I heard very familiar voices.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Fay!" Spencer and Fillip said.

"Spencer Fillip," I said trying to say coldly.

"Look Fay we came here to talk to you in private," Spencer said jokingly.

"My house NOW!" I said as we headed there.

When we were in my house I closed the door behind me and then asked them what they wanted to talk about.

"What we can't talk to our old childhood friend?" Spencer asked faking a hurt tone.

"Look we just wanted to hang out like back then," Fillip said.

"Fine I guess," I said unsure of what to expect.

Like they asked we hung out in my house and watched a couple of movies and talked a bit but it was mostly them assaulting me with questions. Around 12:00 o'clock I fell asleep on the couch with Fillip and Spencer. The next morning I woke up to see I was still with them.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled at them.

"What is it?" They asked.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I screamed.

"Oh crap!" they yelled.

I went into my room and changed into a black shirt and black skirt as I put my sneakers on and got a granola bar as I ran to Gallia's house and saw her with Petunia heading towards my school.

"H-hey g-guys!" I said panting.

"Hey ready to go?" Petunia asked me.

"Yeah no problem!" I said as we walked to school.

We hung out in the courtyard outside of the school and talked under the trees as Sean, Luke, Cody, Nathan, and Tommy came.

"Hey guys what's up?" Cody asked.

"Not much," Gallia said blushing.

"Hey there fugly!" Sean said to Petunia.

"What can't take a little kiss?" Petunia asked teasingly as a blush rose up very fast on Sean's cheeks.


	3. The Oath

**Short part i know sad review i guess**

"J-Just shut up okay Petunia," He said as he sat next to her.

"Haha I was right," Petunia said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at them but then we all got over it and then started assaulting her with questions.

"Hey Fay wanna play sports with us sometimes?" Cody asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Fay wanna come and play some music with me sometime," Russel asked.

"Sure," I said.

"OKAY GUYS ENOGUH WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Gallia screamed as she dragged me and petunia along with Sean and Cody inside the school.

"So what's the plan now?" Petunia asked holding on to Sean's arm.

"Well we still need to figure out where to show Fay next," Gallia said.

We all agreed the hallways since they were like a maze after that we all went to class but when I got there and sat down I felt two more people sit down next to me.

"Spencer Fillip?" I asked without looking up.

"Yep," Fillip said.

That's when I saw Fillip in his army outfit and Spencer in his "superhero outfit.

"So you two are in those outfits again I see," I said.

"Yeah so you're dressed like a Goth," Spencer said.

I'll admit that struck a nerve and a big one at that but I let it slide.

"*sigh* (maybe I should just ignore them). I thought.

"Don't even think about ignoring us Fay," Fillip said as he stretched himself and put his feet on the desk and almost as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah don't you remember our promise 11 years ago?" Spencer asked

As a matter of fact I did it was in first grade and Spencer and Fillip were the only people that would talk to me.

/flashback/

"Hey "Flaky" "Flippy"," Young Spencer said.

In the past we called Fillip "Flippy" because he would snap from his nice self to his mean self, just like now.

"Yeah "Splendid," Young Fillip and I said.

We called Spencer "Splendid" because he was perfect in everything he did.

"Let's make an oath to be friends forever," He suggested.

"That's a perfect idea," The young me said.

/end flashback/

So yeah that's how it happened.


	4. The Truth

"*sigh* so what do you two want?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"What makes you think we want _anything_?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Yeah seriously Fay why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Fillip asked angrily.

I thought about the question long and heard but I just couldn't find a good answer to the question.

"Well!" Fillip asked me a little less angrily.

"I don't know what to say," I said quietly.

Fillip sighed and didn't look at me or even talk to me for the rest of class. But Spencer kept asking me questions and I was hoping to get out as soon as I possibly could. Now normally I wasn't one who wants to leave the class but between Fillip and Spencer I couldn't focus and I was jitterier than ever so that's when the bell rang I ran out as fast as I could.

"Hey Fay ready to go to lunch?" Gallia asked.

"Yes let's go!" I said to quickly.

As Gallia, Cody, Petunia, Sean, Luke, and I went to the lunchroom I started to calm down.

"So how was class Fay?" Cody asked me.

"Great it was great!" I said smiling.

"Well what's your next class?" Petunia asked me.

"Science something I'm actually good at," I said smiling as I ate my sandwich.

"Well we can explore a little more while we eat!" Gallia said clapping her hands together and telling us to go.

"Where to?" Gallia asked no one in particular.

"You mean you dragged us out here with no clue where to go?" Cody asked like he had already been through this before.

"Oh shut it Cody it's not like there's much else to show her!" Gallia said showing a bit of her feisty side.

"Whatevs!" Cody said leaning against the wall.

"Well there's really only the orchard left!" Gallia said.

"Well I'll go there on my own time," I said as I left for science.

"See ya!" Gallia said.

(Okay so let's just hope they don't talk to me!) I thought to myself as I entered the room.

I sat down next to Russel and started to talk to him about the things he loved to do in his free time. To my surprise Russel was in a rock band and was good friends with Sheldon who helped him make his songs.

"Okay class sit down and listen up!" the teacher said.

As I looked I saw it was Mr. Langston.

"Mr. Langston!" I said shocked.

"Yes now Ms. Gonzalez now please be quite while I explain what we're gonna do today," Mr. Langston said smiling.

"Okay so we will be going out to the orchard in groups of 3 so pick your partners and then grab a worksheet from me and then listen for more instructions!" He announced.

Everyone went to their closest friends and then Fillip and Spencer came up to me and, since they were the only to left, I partnered up with them. So as Mr. Langston told us about what we were gonna do we all left to see the different types of animals we could see and list them. Apparently, we had gotten over 20 kinds of animals.

"Well see ya Mr. Langston!" I said as I left the school and headed home.

*knock* *knock* someone nocked on my door and I opened it but I quickly regretted it.

"F-Fillip!" I asked scared as I saw his eyes were his dangerous bright yellow.

"Hey there "Flaky" how ya been!" He asked as he pushed me out of the door way.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked scared.

"Oh not much just paying you a _visit_," He said as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me upwards to meet his eyes.

"L-let me go!" I said trying to reach for anything hard enough to hit him with.

"Why your so _cute_ when you're scared," He said with a sadistic looking smile crossing his face.

I tried pushing him away from me as he pulled me closer.

"Oh come on Fay you know you can't push me off!" He said smiling as he came closer to my face.

That's when I reached my backpack when I dropped it from being dragged upwards by Fillip and I hit him with it.

"OW why you little!" Fillip started as he chased me upstairs in my room.

I closed the door and barred it with anything I could find which wasn't much.

"Fay I'm gonna get in there and you know it!" He said in a mocking tone.

He was right I knew he'd get in but not before I had called Gallia for help.

"Hello?" Gallia asked.

"GALLIA HELP ME!" I screamed.

"WHATS WRONG?" She asked worriedly.

"FILLIP HAS FLIPPED!" I screamed into the phone.

That's when I heard the dial tone and I knew Gallia had gotten to get help.

"You think your friend can help you!" Fillip asked as he broke the door down with his knife out.

I screamed but he had me pinned on the floor with his hand over my mouth and his knife over my throat.

"Ahahaha you're gonna die!" He laughed.

Tears were coming out of my eyes and fast but that's when I heard Gallia and some of the others come up stairs.

"Fillip let her GO!" Spencer yelled.

"Why she's acting like she wants to forget us!" Fillip screamed.

"Wait what?" Gallia asked.

"Hmm figures you forgot her!" Fillip sneered.


	5. A night with Fillip

"Fay what's he talking about?" Gallia asked me suspiciously.

"N-nothing," I lied as I struggled to get Fillip off of me.

"Nothing NOTHING HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Fillip yelled pissed off.

"You know what I'll just tell them your secret!" Fillip said.

That's when I started freaking out I tried to get off of me and then that's when I kneed him. After that Spencer, Sean, and Luke grabbed him and pulled him off of me and then Spencer punched him in the neck and knocked him out.

"You okay Fay!" Gallia asked me.

"Just a bit shaken up," I said trying to calm myself down.

"Well we're just glad you're okay!" Petunia said.

When it was all over I was in my room with Fillip I had told the others to put him on the couch. They looked at me as if I was a crazy person but I told them not to worry I would be fine.

About an hour had passed when Fillip started coming to and he was surprised to see he was still in my house.

"F-Fay," He asked as he started getting up.

"Yeah how you feeling?" I asked worried about him.

"My neck hurts!" He said rubbing the spot where Spencer punched him.

"Look Fay I'm sorry for what I did," He said glumly.

"It's okay I'm not hurt!" I said smiling.

"But you could've been I mean I could've killed you in your room with everyone there to see it!" He yelled at me.

"It's okay I'm serious!" I said as I pulled him into an embrace.

"You're to forgiving," He said to me as he hugged me.

"It's a blessing and a curse!" I said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

We both laughed afterwards and then I offered him to stay the night and he took it up.

"So what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Fillip asked me.

"Umm kneeing you in the nuts," I said.

"Okay your turn," He said a bit frustrated with himself for that.

"Okay who's your worst enemy?" I asked.

"Tristen the dudes a total douche!" He said.


End file.
